


Clarity

by This_Little_Sprite



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Little_Sprite/pseuds/This_Little_Sprite
Summary: Um, I'm not sure where this story is going to go... BUT Sirius is alive and moldy voldy is dead.





	Clarity

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix’s jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

‘Come on, you can do better than that!’ he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.* Sirius was thrown back so hard that when his head connected with the archway of the Veil it made a nauseating crack.

Harry stood there in shock. The only real parental figure he had in his life is now gone. Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry’s eyes moved to where she was already making her quick escape and cackling madly. Just as he was going to run after her he got grabbed from behind in a tight hold, struggling and not seeing that it was Remus holding him he elbowed him in the face. Stunned from shock and pain Remus loosened his hold on Harry for just a second but that was enough and in the blink of an eye harry had disappeared behind Bellatrix.

———

“Why are you here widdle baby Potter?” Mocked Bellatrix in her sickening baby voice.

“You killed him!” Yelled Harry as rage poured from him. “You killed him and now you shall pay! Crucio!” The torture curse fell from his tongue almost automatically as she dropped in pain screaming.

“My my Harry Potter uses the Cruciatus Curse.” Came a sickening whisper behind Harry but he paid it no mind.

“Let go Harry.” The voice whispered again. “Kill her and get the revenge you want.”

To Harry that was reasonable, it was simple after all. Just two little words and she’d be gone. Never to hurt anyone again. Like Sirius. The thought of his recently deceased godfather snapped Harry out of the haze and he jumped as the identity of the voice came to him.

“Voldemort.” Hissed Harry as he turned around to face the half-snake man.

“Why Harry how nice to see you.” Voldemort’s face contorted into something hideous as he tried to imitate a smile. “I’m sorry but I will have to cut our meeting to a close. You see I don’t appreciate my followers being tortured. That pleasure is strictly for me to enjoy. Get ready to see your beloved parents Potter.”

With that a purple light came flashing towards Harry as he had a split second to react and jump for cover. Harry winced as he landed hard on his left shoulder and something exploded above him sending sharp shards raining down on him.

This is it. Harry thought as he got to his feet. I will kill him tonight. I don’t care how long it takes but after today I’m the only one out of us that will be standing. Squaring his shoulders and faced what would be the end.

“This ends here Tom!” Harry yelled. “Today will be the last day you or any of your followers hurt innocent people!”

“Innocent?” Scoffed Voldemort. “Mudbloods and blood traitors are not innocent”

Blood traitor. That thought pierced Harry’s mind. This is what these types of people thought of Sirius. This is what these types of people thought of Hermione. Rage started to bubble up inside Harry the longer Voldemort preaches his nonsense about blood purity and the dangers of mudbloods and blood traitors.

“—and that is precisely why mudbloods must be extermi—”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Cutting off Voldemort Harry bellowed and everything seemed to slow down. There was a flash of green light, a sickening crack as his head hit the ground and then a stillness which seemed to drag on forever and then sirens went off throughout the ministry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw people running towards him but it all seemed far away now. Blackness started to creep into his vision and Harry slumped sideways, the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was a limping figure with black shaggy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to JKR, I'm just playing with her things.


End file.
